bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cero
| image = | polish = Błysk Pustego | kanji = 虚閃 | type = Technika Pustych | number = | used by = Hollow, Arrancar | signature = }} ; po japońsku "Błysk Pustego") mocny atak używany przez Arrancarów oraz Menosów. Cero posiada różne kolory (zależy od użytkownika), przykładem jest Ulquiorra Cifer; posiada on zielone Cero. Cero pierwszej rangi menosów - Gillianów, jest czerwone. Shinigami poziomu kapitana jest w stanie powstrzymać słabe Cero ręką (przykład: atak Lilynette, jej cero było tak słabe, że kapitan Ukitake był w stanie zatrzymać jej cero jedną ręką). Warianty Cero Doble is a variation performed by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, by swallowing her opponent's Cero and returning it back to the user along with her own Cero, making it more powerful. This attack was seen used against Nnoitra Gilga. While in her child form, Nel is only able to return the Cero fired by her opponent as seen used against Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Cero Sincrético is a variation performed by Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche. This attack was used against Szayel Aporro Granz. Pesche and Dondochakka charge their Cero simultaneously and combine them, forming a large, swirling sphere. They then fire the combined Cero, launching a multi-colored beam. Although it does not work on him, Szayel Aporro admits that it is a "marvelous technique" and that if they had used it before he had time to analyze their reiatsu, he would have been defeated. However, it does seem to greatly drain Pesche and Dondochakka---both are panting and on the point of collapse after performing it. Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero is a variation of Cero which is performed by Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Despite having a very long name and the shape of a heart, it is just an ordinary Cero as noted by Yumichika Ayasegawa. It does however have a rather wide blast radius. Gran Rey Cero 's Gran Rey Cero]] is a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, as it is so overwhelming that it could destroy the fortress. So far, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the only member of the current Espada to utilize this attack, although it is later seen being used by Szayel Aporro Granz when he goes to Hell after his defeat at the hands of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Cero Oscuras 's Cero Oscuras]] or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a black Cero used by Ulquiorra Cifer in his Resurrección form. He also compares it to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. Though the only Espada shown to utilize this technique so far, Ulquiorra told Ichigo that, "This is an Espada's fully powered Black Cero." Ulquiorra also referred to it as "our Cero." The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. It is powerful enough to shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's entire Hollow mask and critically injure him in the process. It is strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. Cero Metralleta is a variation performed by Coyote Starrk while in his Resurrección. By using his right pistol, Starrk is able to fire a barrage of Cero at his opponent. This was first seen used against Shunsui Kyōraku. Warianty kolorów Cero Większość Cero jest karmazynowe, gdy są używane przez Pustych, Vizardów i Arrancarów. *'Czerwony': Hollow Ichigo, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Emilou Apacci Jednak używane są również inne kolory. *'Magenta': Ggio Vega *'Indygo': Findorr Calius *'Ciemny pomarańczowy': Franceska Mila Rose *'Zielony': Ulquiorra Cifer, Choe Neng Poww *'Limonkowo-zielony': Lilynette Gingerbuck, Mashiro Kuna, Kaname Tōsen *'Żółto-złoty': Nnoitra Gilga, Tier Harribel, Dondochakka Birstanne *'Jasny turkusowy': Nirgge Parduoc *'Niebieski': Coyote Starrk *'Fioletowy': Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Pesche Guatiche, Wonderweiss Margela *'Różowy': Charlotte Chuhluhourne, Cyan Sung-Sun Nawigacja Kategoria:Techniki Kategoria:Pusty Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Świat Bleacha Kategoria:Vizard